Phosphodiesterases (PDE) are a diverse family of enzymes that hydrolyse cyclic nucleotides resulting in the modulation of intracellular levels of the second messangers cAMP and cGMP, and hence, cell function. Numerous diseases and conditions result from low levels of cyclic nucleotides. The use of PDE inhibitors to raise cellular levels of cyclic nucleotides offers the ability to prevent, treat, or ameliorate diseases, conditions or their symptoms, however, systemic administration may not achieve therapeutically effective concentrations due to unacceptable side effects or to inability to obtain therapeutic levels in clinically responsive tissues. There is a need for suitable compositions and methods of delivery to achieve medically relevant concentrations of PDE inhibitors without unacceptable side effects. The present invention addresses these unmet needs.